Gary Morgan
Gary Morgan is an actor and stuntman who worked as stunt double for Tracey Walter on the first season episode . His costume was auctioned off as part of a Ferengi lot at the 40 Years of Star Trek: The Collection by Christie's. Footage from this episode was later reused for the second season episode . He is the father of stunt actress and contortionist Bonnie Morgan who appeared in the pilot episode in . Morgan was born in New Jersey and started to work as an actor at the age of eight. Among his first appearances are episodes of Naked City (1958, with Lawrence Dobkin), Head of the Family (1960), THe United States Steel Hour (1962), The Patty Duke Show (1964, with William Schallert), N.Y.P.D. (1967, with Robert Hooks), Room 222 (1969), Bonanza (1970), and Adam-12 (1970, with William Boyett). He also had a background part in the 1967 crime thriller Wait Until Dark. The following years he worked on episodes of Ironside (1971, with Barbara Anderson), The Partridge Family (1973, with Alan Oppenheimer and Vic Tayback), Happy Days (1974), CHiPs (1982, with Robert Pine, Lou Wagner, and Julie Newmar), Hotel (1984, with Kim Darby), Spenser: For Hire (1987, with Avery Brooks), Alien Nation (1990, with Gary Graham, Eric Pierpoint, Michele Scarabelli, Tony Rizzoli, and Branscombe Richmond), Sabrina, the Teenage Witch (1998, with Kay E. Kuter), Black Scorpion (2001, with Sidney Liufau and Robert Pine), and NCIS (2007, with Scottie Thompson and Brian George). Film work includes the crime comedy Fuzz (1972, with Steve Ihnat and Bert Remsen), the thriller Summer School Teachers (1974, with Grainger Hines and Dick Miller), the science fiction film Logan's Run (1976, with Glenn R. Wilder and Johnny Haymer), the classic Pete's Dragon (1977), the comedy Lovelines (1984, with Todd Bryant), the comedy Gone Fishin' (1997, with Louise Fletcher), the television drama Growing Up Brady (2000, with Daniel Hugh Kelly, Mark Chaet, and Thomas Knickerbocker), and the comedy Unaccompanied Minors (2006, with Jim Wilkey). In the early 1980s he also started to work in the stunt industry and performed stunts in films such as the crime comedy Going Ape! (1981, with Beth Nufer), the science fiction thriller 2010 (1984, with Jim Burk, Jim Halty, John Meier, and Mic Rodgers), 's science fiction film Explorers (1985, with James Cromwell, Robert Picardo, and stunts by Janet Brady, Robert Herron, and Kym Washington), the action comedy The Golden Child (1986, with stunts by Jeff Cadiente, Vince Deadrick, Gene LeBell, Matt McColm, Noon Orsatti, and Spiro Razatos), the science fiction film Alien Nation (1988, with Tom Morga, Leslie Hoffman, Richard Hancock, and Brian J. Williams), the horror comedy The 'burbs (1989, with Gary Epper, Frank Orsatti, and Jeff Smolek), the horror sequel Freddy's Dead: The Final Nightmare (1991, with Al Jones and Noon Orsatti), and 's fantasy adventure Hook (1991, with stunts by Joey Box, Richard E. Butler, Bud Davis, Deep Roy, Scott Leva, and Michael J. Sarna). Morgan was one of the stunt bear performers in the comedy The Great Outdoors (1988, with Ben Scott and Manny Perry), doubled actor in the crime comedy Three Fugitives (1989, with Tony Brubaker, Spike Silver, and Don Pulford), doubled José Pérez in the adventure film The Mask of Zorro (1998), Paulo Costanzo in the comedy Scorched (2003, with Jennifer Caputo, Kim Koscki, and Tim Trella), and in the television comedy The Even Stevens Movie (2003, with Ron Althoff and Christopher Doyle). As stunt coordinator he worked on the comedy Troop Beverly Hills (1989), the comedy Il silenzio dei prosciutti (1994, with Alex Daniels, Jimmy Ortega, Tom Morga, Gerard Williams, and Brian J. Williams), the adventure movie White Wolves II: Legend of the Wild (1995), the television drama Max Is Missing (1995), the television horror film Humanoids from the Deep (1996, with Alex Daniels), the science fiction comedy Alien Avengers (1997) and its sequel Alien Avengers II (1998), and the short drama Stop (2005). Other film credits as stunt performer include the comedy sequel Honey I Blew Up the Kid (1992), the thriller Under Siege (1992), the horror comedy Army of Darkness (1992, with Chuck Borden, George Colucci, B.J. Davis, Chris Doyle, Maria R. Kelly, Gene LeBell, Ken Lesco, Dennis Madalone, Tom Morga, John Nowak, and Brian J. Williams), the superhero sequel Batman Forever (1995), the comedy Bean (1997), the comic adaptation Spawn (1997, with Michael Papajohn, Spice Williams-Crosby, Jay Caputo, Kane Hodder, Faith Minton, and Denney Pierce), the action sequel Lethal Weapon 4 (1998), the comedy Free Enterprise (1998, with William Shatner, Thomas Hobson, Chase Masterson, and stunts by Mark DeAlessandro), the science fiction western Wild Wild West (1999), the action comedy Rush Hour 2 (2001), and the fantasy adventure Peter Pan (2003). More recently, Morgan worked as stunt coordinator on the short films Dracula's Daughters vs. the Space Brains (2010) and Night of the Little Dead (2011) and had a featured part in the mystery comedy Disappearing Bakersfield (2010). External links * * Category:Stunt performers Category:Performers Category:TNG performers